stellarus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
New Commonwealth
The New Commonwealth is one of the many human breakoff nations which was founded following the establishment of the Imperium of Sol. Well known for being one of the shining examples of what man could have been back on Earth, the New Commonwealth tends to be a well respected stellar power; Maintaining positive relations despite being a major imperialist power. The name of the New Commonwealth comes from their old terran name during the age of alliances on Earth. Being lead as the New Commonwealth by what was once known as Britain, the new nation was able to create a home on a planet with a Cascadian climate similar to the wet British Isles and as such dubbed their new home New Britain within the Isle system. The New Commonwealth is known for being a case of cultural rewind; Where despite the progression in technology and time, the New Commonwealth began to look into its ancient past during ages long since extinguished and began to take inspiration from them. This causes the New Commonwealth to resemble a cultural style in art and appeal similar to the historical ancient British Commonwealth/Empire of the Terran Terrestrial Period. The New Commonwealth, despite being exiles from Sol, have made no declarations to liberate Earth or their old home. Some speculate that the New Commonwealth is plotting to take back their old birthworld but simply remains silent on the matter (unlike their aggressive parents the Imperium of Sol), but many believe that rather than holding attachment to Earth the New Commonwealth has truly found themselves a new and better home among the stars. History Earth was lost to the Autocratic Human Supremacist party calling themselves the Imperium of Sol. Many made the choice to fight back, to try to hold onto Earth as they slowly lost it, but many major powers saw the futility and made arrangements to leave. The New Commonwealth began as a collection of former Commonwealth nations that reformed with the advent of the space age, seeking to work together to reach their dreams. Over time the New Commonwealth had begun to revert back to a British Commonwealth as they were the most stable and capable of managing the alliance, establishing the foundation of the Commonwealth though all members of all nations were seen as equals. When the time had come to leave, it was in Britain that the New Commonwealth established their plans and began their operation of mass construction, using the British Queen as a symbol to leave earth, earning her the name in history as Queen Terra Britannia. After leaving Earth as a massive fleet called the ''New Commonwealth High Dawn Fleet of Her Majesty Queen Terra Britannia, ''the fleet made their way to a distant system which had been scanned long ago on a potential habitation program using advanced telescopes, a long shot but better than aimless wandering. The gamble paid off and so New Britain was found, colonized and established as the heart of the New Commonwealth. The year was 2170 AD. The first matter of which the New Commonwealth took upon itself was building up their people for the task of being founders of a new mankind. To make this happen the New Commonwealth turned to their past further, they reshaped their entire society to imitate their historical origin (albeit without the undertones of White-British superiority compared to other Commonwealth citizen nations). To make this happen, the New Commonwealth established a new inspiring figure, retiring Queen Terra in favor of ''Queen Nova Britannia; ''A figure of new beginnings rather than exodus for great journey. The New Commonwealth was able to establish themselves very quickly, using most of their fleet for materials until left with nothing more but a few ships for extra-solar use. The new icon, the revived culture and the sudden sense of new frontiers was a major driving factor for the new state, enabling the people of the New Commonwealth to create a prosperous terrestrial society. It was not until 2200 that the New Commonwealth began to return to the stars again, making use of the few remaining starships they had which were locked to a floating hulk acting as a starport. So it came to pass that the New Commonwealth began to seek expansion, to grow in numbers and strength to maintain their lifestyle. Somewhere out there was Earth and other aliens, so to protect the New Commonwealth there needed to be more colonies, more ships and more frontiers to conquer. Under this drive did the New Commonwealth begin space exploration and exploitation; But it is also what lead them to encounter (or claim to be the first) The Petchike Confederacy, in its infancy. UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society As their name and general image implies, much of the New Commonwealth culture can be found within the historical British Commonwealth/Empire; The general exception to this rule of understanding is the cultural fusion of ideas and traditions brought in by the inclusion of different cultures from Commonwealth nations ranging the entire globe. While the culture appears to be distinctly dominated by a British style, there are still influences from the other member nations of the New Commonwealth that played an integral role in making it reach where it is today. While the New Commonwealth isn't inherently xenophobic, the only species of great number or true importance within their borders are mankind; And while aliens are granted the ability to join the Commonwealth as equals, the process is rather difficult and unappealing initially. While this discourages alien influences in the New Commonwealth, it also means that aliens who are citizens of the New Commonwealth are, generally speaking, intellectuals and hard workers who have struggled to get to where they are today. The New Commonwealth, as an entity, has been given high praise and awards for securing the integrity of old human culture and history. Government The Government of the New Commonwealth is governed by an imperial monarchy, similar to the old monarchies found during the relating historical period. As such, much of the government is handed out to qualified nobles and royals, with some roles also given control to common folk who wish to climb the ranks for either personal gain or familial gain. It should be noted that the government avoids racial issues that existed in the historical past of the human society it imitates, including all into their fold, so long as they are a proven asset to the New Commonwealth and the royal family. Relation to Aliens The New Commonwealth sees the benefit of diplomacy with alien powers, often working with non-human stellar nations to achieve their goals and ambitions, from conquest to peace keeping. Xenophobia on the side of the New Commonwealth and her rulers has never been an issue in alien diplomacy, in fact it has been quite the opposite where the New Commonwealth falls short of xenophilia when it comes to working with foreign powers to gain power. Outside of cooperation however the New Commonwealth seeks little from alien powers, nothing out of the ordinary such as trade of resources or the procurement of technology. It should be noted that the New Commonwealth has earned itself many awards from foreign governments for their instrumental role in most peace keeping missions, such as the Great Galactic War in which the New Commonwealth was part of the vanguard against the Board. Religion and Traditions Much of the religion and traditions can be traced back to the historical terran origins, however, new traditions have arisen from the cultural fusions within the New Commonwealth, as well as the influence of space travel. The traditions tend to be modifications of outdated ones, examples being dueling in space, extra-solar burials for officers and a multitude of traditions for honor aboard spaceships. Religion is not a pressing issue in the New Commonwealth, with many old earth religions held intact with little damage done to them from time and space exploration; Though the New Commonwealth stresses remaining secular. Homeworld New Britain is located within the Isle system, being but one of many worlds orbiting the calm star. The planet New Britain itself is similar to Earth in orbital aspects, also sharing a singular satellite dubbed as ''Mona. ''The terrain of New Britain is cascadian in style, experiencing wet and mildly cold days on a global scale a majority of time, though pockets of other regional types do exist within mountain ranges and areas which fail to meet the usual global climate. New Commonwealth Technology The New Commonwealth is a average technological power, however this does not exclude them from perfecting and developing exotic technologies like many others. One such technology which the New Commonwealth uses to great effect are highly efficient solar sails, using them to avoid fuel and energy issues as well as a method of emergency propulsion when conventional drives fail. These Solar Sails have been shown to be of great use time and time again when the need for exotic maneuvers is needed. The New Commonwealth keeps the secret of their highly efficient solar sails hidden, and have gone as far as to destroy their own sails rather than be captured. Category:Factions